findlefandomcom-20200214-history
House Stanislav
House Stanislav is a noble family of Heratan lineage. Located on the mainland of Morat Ras, near the Eastern edge of the Wraithpine, the villages surrounding Castle Morților owe little fealty to house Stanislav and by extension, the Herat families. None can recall a time when the family built their castle, nor can anyone recall a time when a Stanislav wasn’t present in the court, which is one of the reasons why despite some the trepidation of the other ruling class families, they are still highly respected. They are a family whose bloodline is as tied to the land as the crops that have cultivated in it for over a thousand years. Unfortunately, being a Stanislav also means to be cursed. No one, not even the oldest elves of the region know why they are cursed, but it has been a long standing seed in the hearts of the surrounding villages and across the noble families. It should be noted that while most of Herat isle is a sprawling cityscape and devoid of natural resources. The Herat families begrudgingly depend on the imports from house Stanislav among others. Appart from the villages and farms, house Stanislav holds title to a large portion of dark forests. No light penetrates the depths and when you stand on the precipice of the ancient trees it is said you can hear the beckoning of lost souls. Only a fool would wonder into the woods, and only a man with a suicide mission would go into them at night. It is said that the only way to pass through the woods is by invitation of the Family itself and only a few fortunate, or cursed, have been given that privilege. House Stanislav's wealth is primarily sourced from the dark forest. The most prized trees fill groves surrounding the castle. Called sablewood trees, the wood from these trees is highly sought after by the arcanists of Thessan, especially those of unscrupulous intent. It is a wood that is known to be easily imbued with dark magic making it excellent lumber for the making of items or places, that would not normally be used it the day to day lives of people. The wood surrounding the castle itself is in itself said to be cursed and has often been used in the production of malevolent artifacts. If you were to ask anyone in the family they would simply deny these rumors, but for those in the practiced in magic are able to feel the trees dark malevolence. These are just some of the reasons why so many in the world are hesitant to be seen with a member of the Stanislav Family. Many of the marriages are arranged, and many who are brought it do not know what it is they are walking into. They hold no balls in their castle, but the head of the household always makes sure to attend official meetings and events. They are known to be a people of their word, so whether they are liked or not, they are trustworthy in that case. However, the mask of death that surrounds them have always made them a target of rumors. Notable Members Vadim Stanislav Lord Radu Stanislav Katerina Stanislav Nicoli Stanislav Anastasia Stanislav Andrea Stanislav